Random Moments
by Junatina
Summary: "Remember, if we get caught, your deaf and I don't speak English" A series of random one-shots about the 'Shake It Up" gang R and R ;) I take requests! :) I do not own Shake it up (Sigh) Please read AN in Chapter 17 IMPORTANT!
1. Crazy Video Call

_Hiya Everybody :)_

_This is my first attempt at writing a story. This will be a series of one shots that I will try to update as soon as I can._

_Hope you Enjoy ;)_

**Shake it up**

**Series 1**

**Episode 1**

**Crazy Video-Call**

**Rocky's P.O.V.**

**Skype Video Call from Logan, Ty, Cece, Deuce, Tinka and Dina.**

I had logged on to my long untouched Skype account , trying to find someone to talk to in the slowly passing hour till my guest appearance on 'Shake It Up Miami'. Cece, Ty and myself had been invited to make guest appearances on the different 'Shake It Up' television branches.

Cece had been invited onto 'Shake It Up New York' , immediately accepting the golden opportunity while deafening her Mother's ears with annoying pleas. Tinka had originally been invited onto 'Shake It Up Las Vegas' , but due to Gunther's last minute illness, she had given the opportunity to Ty , whom she knew was a talented dancer. I however was invited onto "Shake It Up Miami" and so lacked contact with my pals.

I scrolled through my online contacts and found that Logan, Ty, Cece, Deuce,Tinka and Dina were all online. I left clicked and scrolled my mouse down to the 'Group Call' setting and add all all of my friends then immediately pressing the 'Video Call'

"Hey, Hey, Hey" I began with a slight eagerness in my tone from the excitement of talking to my friends .

I soon heard a chorus of " Hi's" , " Hello's" and "Hey's" in reply

"So Rocky how's sunny 'Shake it up Miami?' " Asks Cece, her red hair held in pigtails a wide smile clearly on her face

"It's amazing! My hotel has a jacuzzi and a breakfast buffet, and it's all expense paid! What about you Cece, how's Shake it up New York" I quickly replied

"It's so cool, It's got a huge mall inside the hotel and there is a gorgeous spa!

"Oh ya ? It's probably nothing compared to Las Vegas! It totally rocks there's a bunch of cute dancers and the stage is huge , perfect for practice "said Ty Smiling proudly

"While you guys are enjoying the limo's and luxury , I having a wonderful time just being in the fresh air of the Old Country" Tinka says, her accent as thick and clear as always

"Your not having a bit of fun are you ?" I replied

"Not a bit" She groaned In frustration

"Hey, at least you finally get to spend time with Gunther" Cece said cheerfully

"That would be the case if he wasn't puking everything he ate in the space of 5 minutes," replied Tinka dryly

"Thank you for getting that image stuck in my head , theses pizzas aren't gonna make themselves" Deuce said , making a disgusted gesture

We all laughed

" Guys , I've got a major emergency!" Yelled Cece

"What is it Cece ?" I asked worried

"Which outfit should I wear ?" She squealed, holding up two different yet similar outfits

We all groaned in annoyance

"Wow you girls are such drama queens," said Logan.

"Yeah," said Ty.

"Says the guy that has a diary," said Dina.

"Great job girl," said Tinka.

"How do you know I have a diary?" Asked Ty.

"Rocky may or may not told me about you having a diary," replied Dina.

"Rocky!" Ty said.

"Sorry it was too embarrassing to keep," I replied.

"Whatever," Ty said.

"You guys are lucky I have to stay here and make pizza's while you guys are on T.V.," said Deuce.

"Hey Deucie At least you have something to do I am bored because all my friends are somewhere else," says Dina.

"You got a point there but do you have to clean the bathrooms and a store?" Replied Deuce.

"Do you have to clean the a pig's every time it makes a boom, Boom?"asked Dina.

"Well no but...," said Deuce.

" You guys are lucky I have to do all kinds of gross stuff like...," said Tinka.

"Stop it guys before we talk about any other kinds of gross stuff," I said.

"I agree," agreed Logan.

"Oh so Logan how is Flynn doing?" asked Cece.

"He is doing fine thanks for not asking about me," replied Logan.

"Your Welcome," said Cece.

"Okay so guys we will see each other in Chicago in a week," I said.

"Yeah," said everybody else.

"Bye!" I said.

"Bye!" Said everyone else.

Video Call Ended

**So what do you think of my first fanfic?**

**Please Review!**


	2. A night to Remember

Hi everybody

This is my second one shot for my series I hope you enjoy, Thanks to Rawrr7 and TheGrace556 for being the first people to review!

**Shake it up**

**Series 1 Episode 2**

**A Night to Remember**

Tinka's P.O.V.

I woke to the sound of my parents as they woke me up and wished me a 'happy' birthday. They had taken it upon themselves to plan the 'perfect' birthday party for me and insisted on it being traditional. So instead of cool music we are going to have our traditional weird music and instead of some delicious food like pizza were going to have our traditional food with the side of eye balls and instead of dancing were going to play stupid and disgusting games like how many eyeballs can you eat and the worst part is my friends thinks it is going to be a blast and my best friend Dina is out of town.

**At School**

"Tinka I can't wait for your party," said Cece excitedly

I looked at her with a look of disappointment

"Yeah," I replied sadly.

"What is it Tinka?" Rocky asked.

I tell them about my party.

"Wow we really need to do something," said Deuce.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious!" Ty replied.

"I've got an idea why don't we just show your parents the groove of music and dance and how teenagers have fun and we will tell them that we'll plan the party," said Rocky.

"That is a great idea but I hope it works," I replied.

**At Tinka's Party**

" Excuse me Mrs. and Mr. Hessenefer,but I don't think Tinka's enjoying her party we were wondering if we could plan her party," said Rocky bravely.

"Nonsense Tinka's having a wonderful time," said Mrs. Hessenefer.

"Come on Tinka tell them," Cece says.

"Umm I…. nothing, "I said.

I run off and I start crying.

"See Tinka is crying with joy so go and enjoy the party," said Mr. Hessenefer.

I start running like crazy looking for a place to hide since I feel so sad and then I bump into Gunther.

"Gunther what are you doing here?" I ask trying to be as happy as I can be.

"I would never miss your party I love you more than anything," Gunther replies.

I cry and I quickly wipe my tears but Gunther saw.

"Tinka why are you crying?" Gunther asks.

"I hate my party and I couldn't stand up to mum and dad," I replied.

"Oh okay let me give you some advice, in order to get someone to listen to you, you need to speak, if you don't speak no one listens and if no one listens you don't get what you want," Gunther said.

"That is great advice I'm going to stand up to mum and dad, thanks Gunther for being a good brother," I said.

"Any time," Gunther replies.

**No one's P.O.V.**

The party is going horrible Rocky and Cece are being punished for trying to make the party more fun and Ty and Deuce are being hugged to death by Tinka's parents for doing them a favor.

**Tinka's P.O.V.**

"Mum and dad, I love you guys and I love you for trying but I hate my party I'm sorry but it's horrible!" I shout.

"But why," my mum asks.

"It's just not my style," I reply.

"Now what do we do," Mum asked.

"I have an idea," said Cece.

Cece turns on some great music and we all start dancing

This is totally a night to remember!


	3. Together Forever Part 1

AN: Request from Purplekatz402 these upcoming one shots are future married couples of shake it up couples that I like.

Don't forget to REVIEW!

Shake it up

Series 1

Episode 3

Together Forever pt 1

It was a beautiful day, leaves all over the ground making crunching sounds. Children playing in the park with the huge trees. It was October Cece and Gunther's favourite the road there was Gunther and Cece's beautiful house with a beautiful garden there were 2 boys playing tag one that was 8 years old called Jake and another boy that was 10 years old called David. Inside the house upstairs were two girls playing dolls one was 6 years old called Jessica and one was 8 years old called Maria.

"Hey girls go outside and play with your brother it's really nice and breezy outside," said the 30 year old mum Cece.

"Okay Mum," said Maria with the beautiful dirty blond hair falling down her back

"But mum do we have to play with the boys?" Asked Jessica with her red hair tied in a ponytail.

"No you don't but go play outside you can't stay locked in your room playing dolls," said Cece with a soft voice.

"Don't we need to clean up?" Asked Jessica.

"No don't worry I will," replied Cece.

The two girls went downstairs and went to the garden finding Gunther playing with the boys the two boys had blonde hair just like their father.

"Hello Baybee," said Gunther.

The two girls giggled.

"Come play tag with us," said David.

"Okay," said Maria.

"Dad are you playing?" asked Jake.

"No I want to go check on your mother," replied Gunther.

"Okay," replied the children.

Gunther went upstairs to the two girl's pink and purple room.

"What are you doing my little cookie?" Asked Gunther.

"I'm cleaning up after the girls I'm done now let's go downstairs and watch the kids," replied Cece

Downstairs Cece and Gunther went to the garden and sat down on a clean brown bench watching the kids playing tag.

"We are one big family right baybee?" Asked Gunther.

"Yes we are," replied Cece with a soft smile.

R and R


	4. Together Forever Part 2

**AN- Request from Kandigirl335 and inspired by Purplekatz402 and SIUlovaa. Please Reveiw, don't forget! REVIEW!**

**Shake it up**

**Series 1**

**Episode 4**

**Together Forever pt 2**

**It was a delightful and beautiful day with flowers blooming in different colours,with trees growing with their nice green leaves it was march , Logan and Rocky's favourite month. Next to Gunther and Cece's house was a nice house with a garden full of flowers and 2 girls smelling these wonderful flowers the 2 girls were called Alexis who was 8 years old and Nicole who was 10 years old with hair just like their mother and eyes just like their father.**

**Across the garden you could see a boy playing with his father Logan Hunter and his best friend Tom Willows, the boys name was called Oliver who was **

**8 years old with hair just like his father, brown and eyes dark chocolate brown.**

**In the house there was 30 year old Rocky Hunter ( Blue) in the kitchen watching the 3 kids playing in the garden having the time of their life.**

**Soon Logan Hunter came in and sat next to Raquel Blue.**

**"Remember the time when we all played in the garden together as a family.**

**"Yeah," replied Rocky.**

**"We'll we should do it now," said Logan.**

**"Woah!"shouted Rocky.**

**Logan pulled Rocky's arm and called the kids they played tag and soon went back in the house to wash.**

**"We are one big happy family," said Logan.**

**"Yes we are," said Rocky with a smile on her face.**

**AN- Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review next one shot is about Tynka and don't forget if you have any ideas post a review or Pm me!**


	5. Together Forever Part 3

**AN- Inspired by SIUlovaa. Don't forget to review!**

**Shake it up**

**Series 1 **

**Episode 5**

**Together Forever pt 3**

**It was a bright cold day but it was not yet winter right next to Rocky and Logan's house was Ty and Tinka's house it wasn't as big as the other because they only had two children but it was a very pretty house with a garden that the two children used still used even though they were both 13 years old one was a beautiful blonde girl that had eyes just like her father and hair just like her mother and she was called Aurora since she looked just like her and there was another boy called Tommy or Tom for short he was blonde like his mother and had eyes like his father, like his father he was good with the ladies and was cool and handsome.**

**Outside there was Aurora dancing so amazingly just like Rocky, Cece and Tinka. She danced perfectly with the music and dancing with the beat she had signed up for Shake it up Chicago and luckily made it she was now a lead dancer on the show. (AN- Rocky and Cece's daughters made it through since now they also allow kids for shake it up Chicago sorry I didn't tell you before).**

**"Wow Aurora you are really talented I am so glad you were just like me," said the 30 year old mother Tinka.**

**"Thanks mum I really appreciate it," replied Aurora.**

**"You're Welcome," said Tinka.**

**In Tom's room there was loud music with Tom's amazing rap he rapped wonderfully just like his father.**

**Ty went into Tom's room.**

**"You're really good I am really proud of you," said Ty.**

**Tom was the host of shake it up Chicago just like his father and made guest appearances on shows for his amazing rap.**

**"Thanks dad I really am happy because you like my rap," replied Tom.**

**"You're Welcome," replied Ty.**

**Ty went downstairs in the kitchen and found his wife Tinka in the room admiring Aurora's amazing dancing.**

**"Our children are very talented," said Ty.**

**"Yes they are," replied Tinka.**

**"Hey wouldn't it sound amazing if we all were a group?" Asked Ty.**

**"Yes we would," agreed Tinka.**

**Ty called the children and then they were all in the garden.**

**"1, 2, 3!" Shouted Ty.**

**They turned on the music and Tinka and Aurora started dancing while Ty and Tom were rapping it was amazing it was like they were a real band performing on live TV.**

**"We are one happy family right?" Asked Ty.**

**"Yes we are," said Tinka with a beautiful smile,**

**AN- Hoped you enjoy my one shot 1 or 2 more future one shots, remember if you have any ideas post a review or PM me and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	6. Together Forever Part 4

AN- This is another future one shot for the series so if you have any ideas for a one shot I'm free to read them. Thanks!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
Did I say review?

Shake it up  
Series 1  
Episode 6  
Together Forever pt 4

It was a nice breezy day with the sun shining, right next Ty and Tinka's house was a big house full of 6 children playing in the garden. 3 girls were showing off the stuff they have in their jacket just like their mother Dina did while the boys were showing off their stuff in their jacket just like their father Deuce.

"I have 3 tickets to lady gaga's concert," said one boys called Justin who was 11 years old.

"Well I have 3 tickets to Beyoncé's concert," said one of the girl's called Isabella that was 11 years old as well.

And so it went on with the other kids, one boy that was called Arthur that was 9 years old and one girl called Bella that was 9 years old to.  
The last boy called William was 7 years old and showed off his jacket and another girl called Jennete did the same thing with her jacket and was 7 years old as well.

"We have a whole bunch of business children don't we? "Asked the children's father Deuce Martinez.  
"Yes we do," replied his wife Dina Martinez who was 30 years old.  
"Hey wouldn't it be awesome if we all made a business.  
"That is a great idea," replied Dina.  
The two happy married couple went to the children and told them their idea.  
"I'm in," replied Arthur.  
"Same here," replied Jennete.  
"Don't forget me," replied William.  
And so on.

A week later they had an excellent business earning loads of money there are one big happy family!

AN- Hope you enjoyed and reviewed and remember if you have any ideas post a review or PM me!


	7. Best Birthday Ever!

AN: This episode is in the future, another future one shot Yay! I made a nice long one shot for you so I hope you review

Sorry about it being about Rocky again!

Shake it up  
Series 1  
Episode 7  
Best Birthday Ever!

20 years in the future

Rocky's P.O.V.

It was a nice bright day, the sun was shining birds were singing and the children were at school it was a great day because it was March 9, my birthday.  
" Happy birthday sweetie," said Logan waking up from his sleep, kissing my forehead  
"Thanks," I replied.  
He said yesterday this birthday is going to be the best birthday I ever had but he is not even taking me any where I am in New York and I have no friends so who am I supposed to hang out with also I have no work today.

"Bye Rocky see you later I'm going to work," said Logan.  
"Bye," I replied.  
The kids were all at school so I had literally nothing important to do, so I decided To watch some TV, I found Cece on live TV in Miami since she lives there doing her show.  
Text Message  
from BFF  
Happy B-day BFF/Sis  
I soon got a bunch of text messages from my friends and family they were so sweet for sending me all those great and nice messages.

A few hours later

"We're home!" Shouted Logan and the Kids . Every single day they do it but I never get bored from them doing it.  
"Hey Wifey, I can't be here tonight I have an important meeting," said Logan with a sad tone.  
"Oh it's okay," I lied.  
"Hey mum, Nicole and I am going to go to our friend's house and have dinner with them," Alexis told me.  
"Well I don't know," I said.  
"PLEASE!" begged Nicole.  
"Yeah PLEASE!" Begged Alexis.  
"Fine!" I said.  
At least Oliver I with me.  
"Hey mum I am going to go sleepover with Tom," said Oliver.  
"Fine but you can only stay for one night," I replied.  
"Okay, Whatever," he agreed.

They all went out and I was left alone in the house, so I decided to go on a long walk, while I was walking I was crying with tears in my eyes. it is just I can't believe they would ditch me on my birthday!  
I soon went back to the house and switched on the lights.  
"SURPRISE!" They all said.  
"Huh!" I replied.  
"What you can't recognise your own BFf?" Cece asked.  
"Cece?" I asked in a confused voice.  
"Yeah it's me," Cece replied.  
"Oh my GOSH!" I screamed.  
"And your big bro," said Ty.  
"And your buds," said Tinka, Dina and Deuce.  
"And your frenemy," Gunther said.  
We all laughed.  
" And your husband and children," Logan said.  
I started jumping up and down screaming and tears of joy started to come down even though I was in 30's!  
We made a huge hug, I was so happy so I squeezed them to death!  
We ate some cake Logan baked (He is secretly an amazing cook) and started talking about some stuff.  
"So how is Miami," I asked Cece and Gunther.  
"It is amazing but hot," they replied.  
We soon decided to go out. Logan went and talked with the boys while the girls and I and don't forget my children and theirs went to the park, we all started playing like 5 year olds, it was amazing.  
Tinka and Dina went and stood on the swing and Cece and I on the other, the children went and played on the slide, talking and playing.  
We all laughed and screamed like brats, I really want to be a child again.  
In the end we all went back to my house, and they told me they need to go and catch their plane, it was really sad we did a group hug and then they went, this was totally, the best birthday ever just like Logan said.


	8. A Wedding Gone Perfect (Not Really)

AN : Hey guys, so here is my new one shot and let me tell you this is one of my last one shots I am stopping at 10 one shots, but if you want me to carry on, I will need more reviews and someone to PM and please don't get mad, now let's get back to the story, request from H2Ogirl, a Tynka wedding one shot. And if anyone has any requests PM me or post a review.  
Here is a nice long one shot so enjoy.  
Don't forget to review!  
(Oh and this my way of a wedding, maybe different from yours)

Shake it up  
Series 1  
Episode 8  
A wedding gone perfect ( Not really )

23 years in the future

It was a year after the reunion of the gang's school and Ty and Tinka were finally getting married they were very excited for this magical day.  
It was a nice bright cold day, it was Ty and Tinka's favourite day and month November 28 it was when they went out on their first date and also it was their day of the wedding. The gang all were going to take part in the wedding, Rocky and Cece were going to be the Bridesmaids and Dina was going to be the maid of honour, Deuce was going to be the best man, Rocky and Cece's and Dina's girls were going to be the flower girls and Rocky's son Oliver was going to be the ring bearer and Gunther was going to give a speech. (AN: Remember this is all my imagination)

At the wedding

Tinka's P.O.V.

Gunther was leading me to my soon to be husband Ty it was amazing but scary, Rocky and Cece and Dina's Girls throwing beautiful flowers from the old country oh how much I miss the old country, Rocky's boy Oliver throwing the ring, I finally got to Ty we did the marriage part and then Ty and I sat at the couch on the stage.  
"Ty can I have a minute to talk to Rocky, Cece and Dina?" I asked.  
"Sure," Ty replied nervously.

I went to Rocky, Cece and Dina sitting on their chairs together, there was a spare chair so I sat a down and spoke to them.  
"Umm guys I am scared," I said.  
"Why I thought you were happy and excited?" Cece questioned.  
"I am really but I am just nervous if anything goes wrong what if ...,"As I replied Dina stopped me.  
"Don't worry everything will be fine," said Dina.  
"Yeah and plus I know Ty he is a great guy, you should be really happy," Rocky agreed.  
"Thanks guys, you really helped," I replied.  
"Any time," they answered.

While Tinka was talking to her friends Ty was talking to Deuce about something important.

Ty's P.O.V.

"Hey Deuce, I am really nervous," I said.  
"Why I thought everything was perfect, like you said earlier?" Deuce asked.  
"It was the DJ just canceled and the cake was trashed and ruined," I replied.  
"Don't worry I got this, My cousin Milos is an owner at a cake shop, that can be an get us a cake in a second," He assured me.  
Deuce called his cousin and the cake came in exactly a second just like deuce said.  
"Wow thanks but what about the DJ?" I asked.  
"I have an uncle that is just next door and he is a DJ," he replied .  
"Then go call him!" I said strictly.  
Deuce got him just in time it was time for the slow dance and so me and Tinka started to dance.

Tinka's P.O.V.

I took Ty's hand and we started to dance, Dina danced with Deuce, Rocky danced with Logan and Cece danced with Gunther it was perfect.  
"Ty," I said.  
"Yes Tinka bell?" he asked.  
"This night went perfect right?" I asked.  
"Yeah," he replied with a big smirk on his face.

So what do you think? Sorry guys if you are a bit upset about the series stopping at 10 one shots, I am really happy about all the reviews you have given me! But if you guys if you want I could make it up to 15 one shots. Hope you review!


	9. A show in New York

AN : Hey guys once again this is one of my last one shots for the series and it is a future one shot again!  
This one shot is a Rece friendship, I got this idea from Electricalgirl101 from her story return to future it up which you should all read since it is amazing!  
And just to tell you my next one shot might have a little suprise for you all!  
And this request was from Athenagal01  
Hope you enjoy and review

Shake it up  
Series 1  
Episode 9  
A show in New York

24 years in the future

It was a beautiful day in the cities of New York inside broadway there was Rocky and Cece were practicing for their show which they renamed having a BFF and made the story about when they spender time together when they first met and it was like a musical and the were plenty of things to dance and sing to.

Rocky's P.O.V.

"5, 6, 7 , 8!" I shouted and we started to dance.  
After 2 minutes we stopped dancing but I had to say we we horrible in every practice we don't know why but I think we were really distracted.  
But I really hope we do well for tomorrow.

Cece's P.O.V.

While we were dancing Rocky and I kept bumping into each other and falling down we were awful and so after the dance the director asked us if we could talk with him in his office. We went with him to his office.  
But I knew exactly what this was about.  
We knocked on his door and we went in.  
"You said you wanted to talk to us?" Rocky asked.  
"Please take a seat," said the director.  
We sat down.  
"I know you re both two talented dancers but I don't know what has been happening to you I can't find any replacement since the show is tomorrow but if you do not do better after the last rehearsal which is 3 hours before the show tomorrow I am afraid we will have to cancel the show," said the director.  
I was terrified we have been working on this for two years and he said if we did well own the show we would get payed millions, but if we do bad we get payed nothing I was trying to hold back my tears so bad and so I ran away quietly before anyone could hear me and luckily I succeeded.

Rocky's P.O.V.

I was so miserable after all that work we would have to lose if we didn't do well, but wait why should I be afraid I'm a Raquel Oprah Blue I am not going to give up! I have turned brave ever since that last dance on shake it up Chicago!  
"Umm Sir, we will not let you down we are going to show so awesome people will want to see us again, we will take thus last chance and make the most if it if it means losing one of my cutest outfits," I said sternly.  
"You better because we have payed a lot of money for this," he replied back.  
I went out and I couldn't find Cece.  
"Cece where are you?" I started calling really loud.  
Meanwhile...

Cece's P.O.V.

I was crying so bad because of what happened I have been so weak ever since the last dance on Shake it up Chicago.  
Flashback...  
I was so excited for the final dance because we were amazing on the other dances so I had a good feeling about this final dance.  
All of sudden we were not he stage dancing wonderfully when all of a sudden by accident I tripped over one of the ropes that let you up on the air my legs were tangled with the ropes and before I knew it I was up in the air, I was so scared everyone started to laugh at me. Rocky was perfectly dancing and soon she realised where I was and went up and climbed on the rope to save me and she succeeded, without her I could have died.  
End of Flashback  
I was really relieved and happy that Rocky saved me, and luckily that memory went away but it came back again at the last week of rehearsing of this show, when I realised we had to do same thing on that day for one of the scenes since it was one of our special friendship moments.  
I am the reason why we could fail, and all of a sudden I found Rocky standing right in front of me relieved that she found me!

Rocky's P.O.V.

"Cece I have been looking for you everywhere, where have you been?" I asked.  
All of a sudden I saw Cece crying so I calmed down a little bit.  
"Cece, why are you crying?" I asked.  
"No reason," she replied.  
"Your were thinking about that last dance on Shaje it up Chicago, aren't you," I guessed.  
"Yes it's just I could have died you risked your life to save mine which made you become very brave since you succeeded, and it just made me weaker, what if I do die or injure myself?" Cece replied.  
"Whatever happens I will be right next to you, I will be with you when that scene happens and I will comfort you whenever you need me too," I assured her.  
"Thanks Rocky, that really helped me," Cece replied.  
"Anytime," I said

Cece's P.O.V.

All of a sudden and somehow I gained my confidence back it must if been from Rocky's speech.  
"Rocky, I think I gained back my confidence and it was all thanks to you ," I said to her.  
"That is amazing, and I think with a little bit of practice we can wow the director and the audience," she replied  
"Yeah," I agreed.

Rocky's P.O.V.

As soon as we got back to the house we practiced in our practice room which I bought and Cece lives in my house because she's doesn't have a house in New York so I offered her a room in my house to sleep and the children went on a holiday with my husband Logan and were going to be back in time.

We practiced all night and we were really good I think we were really good and amazing.

Cece's P.O.V.

At the final rehearsal...

I was really confident about this and as soon as we saw the director come in so we acted like we didn't see him.  
"Let's begin, the show starts in two hours," the director said.  
We began and we did all the scenes perfectly and there was just one last scene to do the one I was not so sure of, I went in the rope and tried to balance myself while Rocky climbed on the rope, I was about to fall but I wasn't scared because I knew Rocky would save me The rope started to fall but before I could fall Rocky saved me.  
The rehearsal ended but the director didn't look happy, when all of a sudden a smile started to appear on his face.  
"That was amazing, do the same thing at the show and we could earn so many awards!" He said very happy.  
Rocky and I started to scream and do our happy dance and Jump up and down all at the same time.

At the show...

Rocky's P.O.V.

We were almost finished the show and so far did amazingly at every dance the audience clapped and started to scream and cheer even though they did not have to clap at the time.  
We were on the final dance and so I climbed up the rope Cece was about to fall I was about to save her but all of a sudden I was falling, Cece jumped on the other rope and caught me!  
The audience clapped in relief.  
After the show I started to cry so bad since I failed Cece and could of got us both killed.  
Cece came up to me and sat next to me and then I saw my children come and sit next to me while Logan stayed standing.  
"I know you are going to say everything is okay," I said.  
"No I am to gong to say anything but we are all going to just give you a little advice," she replied.  
"How many times you fall down you should always get up that is what you said to us," the children said.  
"If you love someone set them free or if you love someone let them fall," Logan Joked.  
"A good friend told me, No matter what happens I will always be there for you," Cece finally said.  
"Thanks guys I have gained my confidence back and I am really brave now, Group hug!" I said.  
We all hugged.  
"You know Cece this has turned to one of the best nights of my life," I said to Cece.  
"Definitely," she agreed with a laugh.

AN: Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review read the next and maybe last one shot to get a little suprise!


	10. Where did he go?

Top of Form

AAN;AN: Hey guys if you want me to continue my series I am going to need your help you see, I have stopped at 10 because I am losing inspiration I need good ideas and I need more reviews read below to see how you can help!  
1) Get the series at least 40 reviews  
2) Give me 5 good ideas  
Now before we start the story, this story is about Flynn,( finally right) and this is in the present time.

Oh and I have a story called The return of Gunther Hessenefer it is no romance but it is about Tinka lying to Gunther about her friends because he doesn't know that she is friends with Rocky, Cece, Ty and Deuce and Dina.  
Tinka freaks out because now Gunther is coming back and he will find out everything!  
Please review and enjoy!

Shake it up  
Series 1  
Episode 10  
Where did he go?

Cece's P.O.V.

Oh no where did he go, mom is going to kill me and shave off all my hair because she warned me to take care of Flynn or else I will be in HUGE trouble!  
Why did I take him to the carnival?  
Flashback...  
"Hey Cece can I go to the carnival?" my little brother Flynn asks me.  
"Of course not there are too many people there who knows what could happen," I replied trying to be responsible.  
"Take me there or else I tell mom you went shoe shopping instead of doing your homework," he replies blackmailing me.  
"Fine," I reply.  
I took him to the carnival and he wanted to get some ice cream so I gave him some money to go get some for Him and me.  
An hour passed and he still didn't return so I went to look for him but I couldn't find him I looked everywhere and asked everyone but no use.  
End if Flashback...  
I went on a bench and started to cry and then I saw Rocky sitting next to me.

Flynn's P.O.V.

"Help Cece I am in a deep dark hole, I am losing my breath," I said taking a big breath on to a phone.  
"Great job, that will teach Cece a lesson," said a familiar voice.  
"Your welcome," I replied with a grin on my face.

Cece's P.O.V.

I kept crying and I suddenly heard a call from Flynn.  
"Help Cece I am in a deep dark hole, I am losing my breath," he said in the call.  
"Don't worry I will be right there," I reply panicking.  
"Looks like you need some help," I hear my best friend saying.  
"Yeah so what," I reply.  
She suddenly gives me a map and tells me where Flynn is I quickly say thanks and I run off.

Rocky's P.O.V.

I hears a ring on my phone so I answer it.  
"Did you tell Cece, where to go?" a familiar voice asks.  
"Yes she is going to go to her house and will find out everything," I reply.  
"Good, so see you there," The person replies.  
I say bye and then I close the phone.  
This is going to teach Cece a lesson she will never forget.

Cece's P.O.V.

I ran and opened the door to the apartment but what was weird was he said he was in a hole but he is in an apartment.  
"I'm here to save you Flynn, wait why am I in my own apartment and where is Flynn?" I ask out loud.  
"You have been tricked, this was to teach you a lesson about babysitting," said the familiar voice who was revealed to be Georgia Jones.  
"What, oh now I get it, okay whatever I have learned my lesson and Im sorry," I reply.  
"You better have because your grounded," Miss Jones replies.  
"Oh joy!" I shout being sarcastic.

AN: So what do you think, and be honest I think it was one of my worst but please review and tell me your ideas!


	11. Author's Note please READ!

**Authors Note!**

Hey guys this is a really important author's note so please don't exit.

I have decided to make 5 extra one shots for the series, since I have been getting lots of reviews, I will still try to update as soon as I can since I have two other stories and speaking of stories, I have a new story called the return of Gunther Hessenefer it is really good I am also working on the first ever shake it up awards but I haven't published yet!

"If you are interested in any of those stories post a review about it or PM me!

I need to thank the three most reviewers for their awesome ideas and support ThatsoPanda and Purplekatz402 and Natalia!


	12. Friends Enemies Frenemies!

AN: Hey guys so here is new one shot oh and I may not update every single day because of lack of ideas which is okay (doesn't mean I am stopping my series before 15 one shots.) and because of my other two stories, I have another two called the return of Gunther Hessenefer and the very first shake it up awards but thank you for all these beautiful reviews I really appreciate it.

Now on with the story.

Please review it's like giving an author energy to continue the story immediately!

Shake it up  
Episode 11  
Enemies + friends = Frenemies

People woke up with the sound of shouting and screaming from the Jone's apartment.  
10 minutes later they could hear people throwing stuff at each other.

Rocky's P.O.V.

I started throwing all sorts of things at my ex best friend and now Frenemie Cece because of what she did.  
"You know if you weren't so STUBBORN and actually believe in yourself, we wouldn't be in this fight and people wouldn't be staring at us!" Cece screamed.  
"Why too SCARED and FRIGHTENED to fight me?!" I shout back.  
"Oh I could fight you with my eyes closed and my hands tied behind my BACK!" Cece shouts back.  
"But then you couldn't apply your makeup and wear your heels!" I scream back.  
"Oh that is just shallow," she replies back throwing a picture at me and suddenly glass falls over me and suddenly I faint but I throw something back at her before I could faint.

Cece's P.O.V.

Ugh now I just hate her she is so stubborn and terrifying every time I do something wrong. But it was a mistake to hurt her like that and let her faint.

Flashback...

I opened my own shop of beauty products and pretty shoes with the money I used from Rocky.  
Then Rocky comes back from helping her dad and was surprised from my shop.  
"What is all this?" She asks.  
"This is my shop Beauty and shoes,I made it with the money I used from you," I reply.  
"So that's why I couldn't find my money," she said.  
"What do you mean I didn't use ALL your money only half of it,"I reply.  
"Cece that money was for charity and it was a THOUSAND DOLLARS!" She shouts.  
And before you know it we start fighting and screaming at each other

End of Flashback...

Then before Rocky fainted, well at least I think she fainted she threw something on my face which caused me to faint!

AN: Rocky is dreaming now and so is Cece not real.

Rocky's P.O.V.

50 years in the future(AN: Dreaming!)

I was crying so bad,my parents died and Ty hated me!  
Cece thinks I have a wonderful life since I get 1 million dollars a months.  
But money doesn't bring anyone happiness.  
I was alone and sad because Mark and I got divorced 20 years ago and since my child went with Mark and Mark won't let me visit him I haven't seen him in 20 years, all I wanted was a BFF even if we fight we should still stay best friends I should of made up with Cece when I had the chance.

I suddenly wake up and find Cece across the room sleeping or at least I think she was.

Cece's P.O.V.

50 years in the future (AN: Dreaming!)

My life was so sad and horrible even though I use to be Celebrity and have raised up a beautiful family, I still wasn't happy because I never had a BFF after Rocky to do BFF stuff and all my children live somewhere else and my husband Gunther is always at work.  
And all I ever wanted was a real best friend if only I made up with Rocky and the worst part is I havent seen her in 30 YEARS!

I suddenly woke up and found Rocky across the room smiling.  
"I'm sorry Rocky," I say.  
"I should be sorry I over reacted," she replies.  
"Hey but the best part is I earned 2000 thousand dollars for charity," I reply.  
"I only need one thousand," Rocky says.  
"The other one thousand is for you," I answer back.  
She suddenly walks to my part of the room and starts hugging me we will always be BFF's!

AN: So what do you think please review and read my other two stories The Return of Gunther Hessenefer and The First ever Shake it up awards!  
Was it bad, good or awesome.  
Please review the more reviews the faster I update!


	13. Losing a friend or losing a career

AN: I wasn't very happy with some of the reviews you gave me for the last chapter, I know it wasn't really good but I already told you that I am running out of ideas. Someone thought I did the end of my chapter just like future it up.  
It had nothing to do with Future it up!  
I got the request of that chapter from ThatSoPanda I am so sorry for not saying that I completely forgot!

This is an episode that was from Austin and Ally and if you guess the correct episode you get a shout out in the next chapter!

So here is chapter 12.  
Hope you enjoy and review!

Shake it up  
Series 1  
Episode 12  
Losing a friend or Losing a Career

Ty was accepted for a music school for rapping but it was all the way in New York he had to chose between his best friend Deuce and his family or the school.

Ty's P.O.V.

I just was so confused on what to do or what to chose it was one of the best schools in America. I didn't want to lose my best bud and my family, They were some good reasons to go and there were some good reasons not to go.  
"Hey mum, can I ask you a question?" I ask.  
"Sure Honey," she replies.  
"What should I chose?" I ask  
"That isn't up to me, it's up to you," she replies.  
"Thanks, mum," I said.  
"Any time," She replies.  
I was bored so I went in my room and listened to music on my new iPod.

Deuce's P.O.V.

I had to talk to Ty about this school and friend choice, so I went and knocked on his door and his mother answered.  
"Hey Deuce, Ty is in his room come in," she welcomed.  
"Thank you Mrs. Blue," I thank.  
I quickly went to Ty's room and I see him listening to music.  
"Hey Deuce, what are you doing here?" He asks me.  
"Umm I came to ask you this, your going to stay here right?" I ask.  
"Why would you say that?" He replies back.  
"Because you wouldn't leave your friends and family behind," I said.  
"Yeah I don't want to but this is a great opportunity for me," He replies starting to show some anger.  
"Yeah but I have always been there for you!" I shout.  
"I know you have but that doesn't mean I have to stay here forever!" He shouts back.  
"You know what I am going to go to that school!" He screams.  
I run off back to Crusty's for my shift.

Ty's P.O.V.

I was really angry at Deuce for making it his choice of where my future is, I went in the drawers and found a scrapbook that said:  
Family and Friends Memories!  
I open the scrapbook and find pictures of Deuce and I when we were little, there was one when Deuce was trying to be my wingman while I try to flirt with girls, there was one when we tried playing ball with each other but we failed thanks to Deuce is weakness.  
I close the book and I remember the rest if the memories there were all so good, I need to apologise to Deuce and tell him I am not going!

AN: You can probably guess what happens after that or you can post your own ending in your review!  
Hope you have enjoyed and please review and read my other two stories The First Ever Shake it up Awards and The Return if Gunther Hessenefer!

Only 3 more one shots left for the series if you have any ideas for the upcoming one shots PM me or post it in your review.  
Bye!


	14. Old Memories

AN: Thank you for your lovely and well improved reviews! If you like this story please read my other stories The Return of Gunther Hessenefer and The First Ever Shake it up Awards!  
Oh and ThatSoPanda was correct of which Austin and Ally episode it was and well done to you!  
Oh and a reviewer asked what did Ty chose and he chose of course his friends and family but this part is my imagination, he got signed to a record label in Chicago!  
I think this one shot is really good.  
Not much left to say but enjoy!

Please review!

Shake it up  
Series 1  
Episode 13  
Old Memories

Rocky's P.0.V.

Cece, Tinka, Dina and I were having an amazing sleepover, after we did all the fun things of a sleepover we were really bored.  
"So what should we do?" Tinka asked.  
"Play Truth and Dare?" Dina suggested.  
"Already did that," Cece replied in a bored voice.  
"Why don't we tell old stories about ourselves that we haven't shared before?" I suggest.  
"Sure, I'll start," Cece replies.  
"Okay," said Tinka.

Cece's P.O.V.

I began with my story

I was about 6 years old and it was before my mother and father got divorced.  
I was at the zoo and found a place full of unique, beautiful and colourful birds they were flying in their huge cage singing a tune.  
Before I knew it there was a bird on my head that was very different from the other birds, I freaked out a little and started to scream but my dad put his hand on my shoulder and assured me that it was friendly and it wouldn't hurt me and after that I calmed down a little bit and he finally came off my head and somehow came back to his cage.  
I decided to feed that colourful and unique bird that standed out from the other birds it was kind if like me even though I wasn't smart like the other kids, I was unique and standed out.

I ended my story and my friend were quite pleased.!

"Really nice," said Rocky.  
"I loved that story so emotional," said Tinka.  
"Thanks guys," I reply.  
"Okay, my turn," said Dina.

Dina's P.O.V.

I began with my story.

I was still a little girl and I didn't sell things out of my jacket at that time.  
I sat at the table in my living room on a chair and I looked at the ceiling wondering what to do.  
My mum came in the room with a huge smile on her face.  
"Hey honey, why do you looked bored?" she asks.  
"I have nothing to do," I reply.  
"Oh why don't you go outside and get some fresh air?" She suggested.  
"Fine," I reply  
I went outside and sat on one of the stairs, I found a boy selling things out of his jacket and wondered why couldn't a girl like me do it.  
"And that's how I started to sell things out of my jacket," I explain.  
"Interesting," said Cece.  
"Wow would have never expected that," said Rocky.  
"Okay my turn," said Tinka.  
"Okay," I reply.

Tinka's P.O.V.

I started with my story

At the Old Country

I was about 7 years old, Gunther and I were very happy we were playing tag and later we milked the cows which we loved to do at the time but then two twins one brother called mowgili and a girl called Joshitha came along they were about my age. The problem was they would always cause trouble.  
"So cleaning what came out of the cow?" Asked Joshitha.  
"No were having fun, try it,"replied Gunther.  
"Haha we already did, we just went to Disney Land Paris and had a blast," laughed mowgili.  
"Whatever," replied Gunther in jealousy.  
"Thought so, you guys are so weird and lame no wonder nobody won't hang out with you," said Joshitha.  
"You know why we have no friends because you take them all away from us, you are so selfish and nasty that you don't care about anyone but yourselves," I replied standing up for Gunther and I.  
Gunther spilled the bucket of milk all over Joshitha and Mowgili and they ran away crying, I high fives Gunther and we smiled.

"Wow really good," said Dina.  
"Yeah, you stood up for Gunther and you and that is very important," said Cece.  
"I agree, now it's my turn," said Rocky.  
"Okay," I said.

Rocky's P.O.V.

I told them my story.

I was still a little girl and at that time I used to be very nerdy and still didnt know about dancing. I was bullied a lot by these two children, one boy called Jake and another girl called Hannah. They always made fun if me at break time and then one day I sat on a bench by myself crying and then I saw a girl like me dancing and forgetting about what all the other people said, I tried that and before I knew it I was smiling happily forgetting about what the other children were saying.

"So sweet," said Tinka.  
"Dina are you crying?" Cece asked.  
"Yes!" She shouts wiping her tears.  
We all laughed and hugged each other and soon went to sleep.

AN: So what do you think, please read and review and if you have any ideas for a one shot post it in your review or PM me.  
So was it bad, good or awesome.  
PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. A Crazy Day!

Top of Form

AN: hey guys only this and the next chapter left of my series, I hope you like this one shot and leave a lot of reviews.  
Not much left to say but enjoy and thanks for all the reviews I got so far!  
And if you have any ideas for the final one shot of the series, PM me or post it in your review!  
:) :) :D :D

Shake it up  
Series 1  
Episode 14  
A crazy day!

Dina's P.O.V.

Tinka and I were on our way to her beauty parlor which she promised would make my hair beautiful not that anyone cared about my hair since it was perfectly fine but the problem was Tinka forced me to go with her since her mother use to always go with her but since she was busy I had to go.

"Come on Dina, were here," said Tinka smiling.  
"Okay," I said.  
I went out of the car and we went straight into the reception of the beauty parlour.

"Welcome," said the receptionist.  
"Thank you," Tinka replied.  
"Who is that other girl Tinka?"the receptionist asked.  
"Oh this is my friend Dina, my mum was busy so I brought her with me," replied Tinka.  
"Oh okay, have fun," the receptionist replied.

Tinka and I went in a room full of ladies doing people's hair, they washed my hair and they took me to a seat and they did the same to Tinka.  
It took about an hour and they we finally done with my hair went I went out of my seat I found my hair puffy, ruined and was an aphro!

"What did you do to my hair!" I screamed.  
The whole beauty parlour could hear me screaming.  
"Dina calm down, what happened?" She asked.  
She saw my hair and saw what I was screaming about.  
"Oh now I get it," she replies.  
"What do I do now!" I shouted.  
"Don't worry I'll tell her to fix your hair," she said.  
Tinka started talking to her in her language then I realised I talked about my hair in English so it might have translated into something else.

"Your hair will be fixed," said Tinka happily.  
"Yay!" I shouted but this time only for Tinka and I to hear.  
"Yeah but in a week," said Tinka but this time in a sad tone.  
"What, My whole family and I are going to go eat at a fancy resteraunt, all the other teenagers are going to laugh at me!" I screamed.

"Okay, will go to my house and I'll get my mum to fix your hair, oh wait she is busy," suggested Tinka.  
"What should we do now?" I asked.  
"Umm lets think of ideas at your house," she suggested.  
We soon went to my house thinking on what to do with my hair.  
"Wait my aunt is a salonist and is in Chicago," I remembered.  
"Okay let's go then," Tinka replied.  
We went to my aunt's house and she fixed my hair just in time for the family dinner and everything went fine.

AN: Sorry I rushed the the ending of the one shot, please leave a lot of reviews and if you have got any ideas for the finale one shot, post it in your review or PM me!  
Bye for now.


	16. I will always remember you!

AN: Okay so here is the final one shot, hope you enjoy it's my idea on how the last episode could be.  
Hope you leave a lot of reviews.

Shake it up  
Series 1  
Episode 15  
I will always remember you!

Ty's P.O.V.

The gang and I all sat down next to each other on the couch upset and miserable, since I was leaving for music school in L.A. and the gang would be graduating and soon going to where the future was.

Deuce was going to stay in Chicago and be the new owner of Crusty's pizza since his uncle gave home the job since Uncle Frank was retiring.

Rocky and Cece went and signed up for dancing school but only Cece got accepted so Rocky was going to medic school and Tinka was going to go and visit Gunther in the Old country to see how he was doing.  
And lastly Dina was going to help Deuce with Crusty's and Logan was going to Austrailia to study for a business man.

We were all happy for each other but still upset that we were moving on.

We all started crying a bit.

Rocky's P.O.V.

"No guys this is not the end we maybe going in different ways for our lives but that doesn't mean we're leaving each other alone!" I shouted.

"Then what are we suppose to do Rocky, were all leaving to a place by ourselves," said Cece.

"I don't know we only have a week to spend with each other we cant spend it crying and weeping," I replied.

"Rocky's right we need to pretend we will always be friends and have some fun together for the last few days," Tinka replied.

"Come on Cece we can do this together," Deuce said.

"Yeah," Ty agreed.

"Fine," Cece replied.

"I agree 100 percent," said Logan.

"Okay where should we go?" Asked Dina.

"Okay here us the plan, we are going to one place at a time where one of us like,  
For example I enjoy going to the library to read books, okay now first we are going to the mall for Cece, then we are going to the library for me, then we will go to the arcade for Deuce and Dina, we will go to Bob Kabob's for Logan in lakefield mall which we will also do when were doing Cece's choice and lastly we'll go to shake it up Chicago to dance for Ty and Tinka and of course Cece and I," I explained.

"Sounds good," said Ty.

"I'm okay with it," said Deuce.

"I don't mind," agreed Tinka and Dina.

"I like the idea," said Logan.

"What about you Cece?" I ask.

"I'm sorry what?" She replies.

We all get angry and I explained all over again.

Cece's P.O.V.

At the mall...

The gang and I were at the mall at my favourite shop which was Bershka, I bought a cool outfit and decided to go get some matching shoes from the shoe shop. We then went to Clarie's to buy some accessories for the outfit.  
I had loads of fun I even let rocky pick out an outfit with a pair of cute shoes and of course some accessories.

We soon had to do what Little Scooter wanted to do which was to go to Bob Kabob's.

Logan's P.O.V.

The gang and I went to Bob kabob's and of course got some kabob's and at down at the table we were talking about the most hilarious things.  
We were all smiling and laughing having fun acting like normal teenagers and not young adults.

We all forgot about the graduation thing and all but I still couldn't get it put of my head then i found Cece and Rocky messing with me and then spilled there juice all over me everyone was laughing including me.

I started throwing my juice at them and then we started laughing and being happy.

Deuce's P.O.V.

After the fun juice party we went to the arcade and Dina and I played some games that was against each other but somehow she won every single one!

We agreed before the game whoever won the entire game which was 5 rounds won 5 bucks.

In the end Dina won and started doing her happy dance and I payed her five bucks.

"I won, I won!" She started shouting.

Everyone laughed when she shook her bum while dancing.

Rocky's P.O.V..

It was my turn but I decided that didn't want to go to the library but instead I wanted to go to Crusty's Pizza and grab a slice of pizza and hang out with my buds.

We started talking and kept talking just like in Bob Kabob's but this time we talked about other normal stuff.

We soon went out and finally went to the shake it up studio to dance.

Tinka's P.O.V.

We went on the stage and started dancing how ever we wanted to, we were having so much fun Ty, Cece and Rocky and I loved dancing and it was a way to express our feelings.

When we dance we feel like we on stoppable.

We soon found out we were on live TV and they were watching, we didn't care so we just kept on dancing.

Narrator:

After the dance there was some important and great news.

Rocky got a scholarship to Cece's Dancing school and Tinka was going to a fashion school next to the dancing school since Gunther wasn't in the old Country anymore And was already in university.

Ty got a record deal in New York which was where Cece, Rocky and Tinka were staying.

Logan, Deuce and Dina get to visit once a month because Ty was paying since he got payed 1 million dollars!

So you can say that everyone is satisfied and happy!

The End!

AN: Okay so that was my imagination of the final episode.  
What do you think?  
Was it bad, good or awesome.  
Hope you leave a lot of reviews!  
So that was the end of my series and the final episode of the series!  
Hope you enjoyed the series!


	17. Important Author's Note

Important Author Note

Just an author note but important so please read.

Now the last chapter was the final one shot which was the final episode of the series!

I hope you enjoyed the series and always remember it, now I would like to thank a couple of reviewers in a specific category.

The most sweetest reviews goes to ThatSoPanda since she never has anything bad to say and always makes a good review.

The Reviewer that always reviews when there is a new chapter is of course Natalia because she seems to always know when I have updated and she quickly reviews.

The Reviewer that always has one of the best ideas is totally PurpleKatz402 since she always gives out good ideas for one shots which gets me to update faster.

So those were the best reviewers that always reviewed in every chapter!

Now that Random Moments has ended I was thinking about making a story called Vacation it up.

Here is the summary tell me if I should do it.

Georgia and the gang go camping, except they stay in a little house to sleep in.  
What will happen when the gang starts to do some dangerous things and dangerous things start to arrive and they meet some people that cause a lot of trouble so they can make Rocky and Cece miserable?  
Some OC's needed, Your OC can be in my story!  
Read inside to find out more about the competition!

What do you think of the story, should I do it?

And please be honest!

Now please read my other two stories calledThe Return of Gunther Hessenhefer and The First Ever Shake it up Awards!

Also read my new one shot Boyz vs Girlz!

Hope you left a lot of reviews for this story and are going to leave a lot of reviews for my other stories and one shots!

Bye!

:) :) :D :D


End file.
